


Jurassic World

by f_romanoff_13



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Dinosaurs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: 30 years ago, Howard Stark failed in his attempt to open Jurassic Park.After billions of dollars invested and years of hard work, Tony Stark has reinvented the brand, and it's a roaring success.Natasha Romanoff has no plans to ever set foot on the island. At least, that was the plan. Until she loses her job with the FBI and Stark seems to be the only person in the world willing to offer her a job...The Avengers working at the Jurassic World theme park.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the characters are not my own they belong to Marvel.  
> This work has not been proof read by anyone but me, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This fic is based of an old RP verse and as such, like many of my other works, is Natasha centric. 
> 
> Comments make my day, please be kind.

Tired, too hot and hungry; Natasha stepped off the ferry, swinging her heavy backpack up onto her shoulders and gladly stepped away from the ever moving crowd. Large groups of friends and families, laden down with far too much luggage, strollers and loud, shouting children. They moved as one group over towards the path on the left, following the directions towards the monorail for what would thankfully be the final part of their journey into Jurassic World. 

She pulled her phone from her pocket, dismissing the weather app and pending update notification to see a single message;

> [ Just remember to keep an open mind. Love, Phil x ] 

Natasha smiled to herself as she slipped her phone away, wishing there was some shade out here while she waited; the midday sun beating down on her pale skin.

"Ms Romanoff? I'm glad you're here" a woman approached, greeting her with a smile. She stood taller than Natasha, though her heels added to the height difference; she looked immaculate in her white skirt suit; hair perfectly held in place in a neat bun. "I'm Pepper, Pepper Potts" she introduced herself as she held out her hand in greeting.

Ms Potts. This was who she was she had been told to meet... "Please, call me Natasha" she replied as she took her outstretched hand; her own red curls wild in the incoming breeze from the ocean while her black jeans and green shirt were creased, her converse dusty from her days travel. 

"Natasha" Pepper corrected herself with a small nod of acknowledgement as she led her over to the private transport and waiting driver she'd brought with her. "I hope the journey was pleasant" 

Natasha smiled and nodded politely, it was far easier than going into details... Her journey had begun with Phil waking her up at three thirty this morning after she'd slept through her alarm. He drove her to their airport after her prebooked taxi had given up waiting and left without her. Following that, she had sat through a five hour flight to Costa Rica, an hour and a half bus journey from San Jose to the port at Puntarenas and a three hour ferry journey surrounded by excitable and sea sick children and their stressed parents before finally reaching Isla Nubla. None of it had been pleasant, Natasha was sure she smelled, she was tired and hungry and on top of all of that; she wasn't even totally sure if she wanted to be here...

"Mr Stark would like me to thank you for agreeing to take this position here at Jurassic World, Natasha" Pepper smiled over at her as the car moved through the back roads around the park. The path they took was shaded by the trees and the open windows brought in a pleasant breeze which Natasha was more than grateful for. Pepper leaned forward to point out a passing Triceratops on the other side of the tree line and Natasha found herself in momentarily distracted from her train of thought. 

Okay. Time to lay her cards out on the table. "Actually, Ms Potts, I'm not actually sure I'm going to accept this position" Natasha sounded apologetic already, and it didn't escape Pepper's attention that that probably meant she was closer to making a decision than she was letting on.

"Then, Ms Romanoff, it's my job to make you sure" Pepper replied with a friendly smile

"I'm not sure that's going to be an easy job" Nat grinned

"I'll accept the challenge" Pepper laughed a little, climbing out of the car now it had come to a stop outside the Operations Centre. 

Pepper got them each a bottle of iced water and a coffee as they took a seat in her office. She carefully laid out the day to day operations and routine running of the park before outlining the job role Natasha had been offered. 

As a security officer on site she would be tasked with anything and everything from general parole, assisting at the entrance of the park with admissions, manning the security room and occasionally assisting with the Asset Containment Unit should they need it. Security was not taken lightly at Jurassic World, Pepper assured her. Running the park came with all the problems and issues any major theme park came across, with the added stress and problems of dealing with live, uncontrollable, deadly animals. 

Pepper then apologised and explained she was required to show a staff welcome video, and to make up for it, she would go and refill Natasha's coffee. Natasha sat and watched the short film; which explained how Jurassic World came to be following the disasters of the first park. It laid out the companies aims and its commitment to education and conservation. The ideal staff member was described as dedicated, skilled and dependable. The voice-over played as idyllic photos of the park, rides and dinosaurs scrolled across the screen. Finally, the video listed out the benefits that came along with employment; a competitive wage, free park entrance for your days off, discounted vacation for friends and family, and best of all; all accommodation and food was included for each employee. The video signed off over a press clip of Tony Stark opening the park three years ago, with a cheery exclamation of _'We hope you enjoy working here at Jurassic World'._

"Well, what do you think?" Pepper asked, smiling brightly as she reappeared with the promised coffee.

"It's... certainly _something..._ " Natasha replied, accepting the fresh coffee and hoping Pepper wasn't relying on that video in order to convince her to take this job. 

Pepper took the seat opposite her again, clearly considering what to say next. "Natasha, Mr Stark is a lot of things... Some of them good, a lot of them not... But one thing he is, is an unfathomably good judge of character. He handpicked you for this position, after I personally shortlisted 27 highly qualified individuals, from over 100 impressive applications... If he think you belong here, for whatever reason, he's usually right"

Natasha glanced out of the window over the view of Isla Nublar, wondering just what that reason might be.

"Why did you shortlist me?" she asked the other woman eventually. Maybe Pepper could shed some light on what it was that separated her from the hundreds of other applicants desperate to work at Jurassic World.

Pepper gave her a small, gentle smile and shrugged, "I didn't..."

She gave Natasha a minute for her comment to sink in before she moved to lead her out of her office to continue the tour of the Operations Centre. 

"You didn't?" Natasha asked, standing to follow 

"No. In fact I advised Mr Stark against your appointment to this position"

Natasha wasn't offended, but she was impressed with her honesty. Natasha knew she was beyond qualified for this position; it would be like hiring a Physics professor to teach preschoolers... Yet here she was anyway. Mr Stark had offered her the position, and Natasha had almost accepted.

"I looked into your record" Pepper admitted, "the same record which led Mr Stark to offer you this position"

"My record is-"

"Colourful" Pepper interrupted and Natasha smirked slightly as they walked together.

"Colourful" Natasha agreed with a thoughtful nod "but-"

"But you were still fired from the FBI, Ms Romanoff"

"I was not fired, I'm on medical leave" she said, defensively, not entirely sure how this woman had managed to access her personal FBI files that were not only supposed to be private, but classified. 

"Permanent medical leave..." Pepper pointed out, revealing just how deep she'd delved with her research. "None of this goes against you as an applicant here, Natasha. Mr Stark was very impressed... But you're over qualified. Security personnel here can only advance so far. When we hire staff we look for those who will be here for the long term. I didn't shortlist you because the only reason you're here is because you need a job, you're here because you previous Supervising Officer Phillip Coulson suggested you apply and lastly, you're only here until you find what you deem to be a better job" 

Pepper had hit the nail on the head. Natasha didn't want to be here, she'd admitted this much already. Phil hadn't just suggested she apply, he'd physically filled in the job application on her behalf, behind her back; and she was already actively looking for jobs with better prospects. 

"But Mr Stark doesn't want the other hundred and fifty four people who applied for this position, he wants you. And it's my job to convince you that this job is where you're supposed to be" Pepper added, carefully watching the expression on Natasha's face. 

The tour of the Operations Centre didn't take long and was definitely impressive, but it was what Pepper had said that stuck with Natasha most. 

"We'll get you over to the staff accommodation now so you can get some food and sleep" Pepper told Natasha, "there's a small staff meet and greet with some people from different departments tomorrow and if I still haven't convinced you by then, I have a seat reserved for you on the evening ferry" 

Natasha nodded, thanking her for her help and for all the coffee before they parted ways for the evening. 

Following a shower and a heavy dosing of after sun, Natasha lay on her bed, wrapped in a towel, looking at her phone. She scrolled through the news reports she'd saved to her phone; covering the incident that had eventually led to her untimely unemployment. She logged into her account tracking the seventeen jobs she'd applied for in the last week; 0 interview requests. 

With a sigh she sat up and finally sent a message to Phil

> [ Why do you think this is such a good idea? ] 

While waiting for his reply Natasha got up and dressed in clean clothes, pulled a brush through her damp hair and glanced over the 'New Starters Welcome Pack' for directions to the staff canteen.

It wasn't far, and on her way down the corridor Phil's reply appeared on her screen.

> [ You need something different. You deserve to enjoy yourself for a while ] 

Natasha rolled her eyes at his response and grabbed a tray.

The cafeteria was fairly empty, it was probably pretty early for most of the staff working today. She grabbed a plate of lasagne, a pepsi and remembering it was free, a slice of chocolate cake, before making her way over to a table in the corner.

She sat, picking at her meal, trying to decipher what it was about Pepper's comments earlier that bothered her most; was it that she'd had access to her files? Or was it that despite the fact she was totally wrong for this position, Tony Stark wanted her for it anyway... A few moments later an unfamiliar voice distracted her from her thoughts

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" 

The man was tall, muscular, with sandy blond hair and a charming smile. Natasha glanced briefly at all the other empty tables before looking back up to him and agreeing.   
He slid into the seat opposite with a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm Clint" he introduced himself

"Natasha" 

"You the new security officer?" he asked, taking a bite out of his grilled cheese sandwich 

"I haven't decided yet" Natasha admitted, watching the curious expression on his face 

"Well, I know we just met, but I think you'd be great" 

Natasha laughed a little, "Oh yeah?" 

"Absolutely. I'm sure Pepper already told you, Tony is very specific when choosing his staff"

"So I'm told" 

Clint smiled and Natasha smiled back. 

They spoke for a solid two hours, only leaving once the canteen was too busy for them to justify taking up a table any longer.

Natasha learned that he had an older brother in rehab, but Clint was hoping he'd get clean and come to visit the park. He was happily divorced, an animal lover, played guitar and currently worked at the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo area of the park, which he admitted might not be as cool as other areas, but it was where he got the most access to the dinosaurs and he enjoyed working with kids. Clint learned that Natasha played the piano, she liked to dance and wanted to be a ballerina when she was a child. She loved to read, particularly nonfiction books, and she eventually admitted to being a former police officer, though she didn't go into too many details there. 

By the time he walked her back to her apartment, Natasha realised it was the longest conversation she'd had with anyone that wasn't about work in years... She thought briefly back to a conversation she'd had with Phil before she'd left for Costa Rica: 

_"You need to make some friends, Natasha..."  
"I don't need friends. I need my job"  
"Nat, when was the last time you had a conversation which didn't resolve around a case?"  
...   
"Exactly" _

"Hey look at that..." Clint smiled, interrupting her thoughts once again as they reached her door. Natasha looked at him questioningly as he pulled out his own key. "Neighbours" he smiled, unlocking the door next to hers. "It was really nice to meet you, Natasha" Clint said before disappearing inside his apartment.


	2. II

The following morning at breakfast, Natasha kept her eyes peeled for Clint but she was unable to spot him. As she left the canteen a short while later to meet with Pepper she briefly wondered if she'd ever see him again...

Pepper greeted her with a coffee in a reusable Jurassic World branded mug and a smile; "how was breakfast?" she asked as she lead Natasha back over to the car from yesterday. 

"The pancakes are amazing" she answered honestly, taking a sip of the steaming drink. She had to admit, whatever the coffee was they used here, it was possibly the best she'd ever had.

Pepper smiled as the pair climbed in the back of the vehicle. "So we have the meet and greet at nine, it shouldn't take longer than an hour or two and then I have a VIP pass for you to explore the park" Pepper explained, "There's no deadline for your decision Natasha, but I should tell you; after this evenings ferry there's not another return sailing to Costa Rica until Tuesday"

Natasha nodded, acknowledging her comment. She still wasn't completely sure, but she was fairly certain she'd be on the ferry home this afternoon. 

They reached the business hall after a twenty minute drive away from the main park; Pepper explained that most of the buildings this far out were for storage and contained the backup generators but Tony had found it beneficial to have a meeting room set aside. Pepper often repurposed it for reasons like this. 

Natasha wasn't quite sure what she expected from an impromptu meet and greet session, but it wasn't this. The tables and chairs had been pushed to the sides of the room while a table of drinks and biscuits attracted most of the attention. Judging by the number of people already here, they were also the last to arrive... 

Pepper led Natasha over to a tall blond, who she introduced as Steve Rogers, head of the Security Division. 

"Hello" he greeted, offering a hand. 

Natasha shook his hand and greeted him back. 

"I hear you're an ex cop" Steve commented 

"Don't hold that against me" Natasha joked lightly. She had been a police officer, once upon a time, before moving over to the FBI... It felt so long ago now. 

"We have a couple of ex military and ex servicemen here. Myself included" Steve reassured with a small smile

"Army?" she guessed

"What gave it away?" he laughed. 

They spoke for a short while, and it was clear Steve loved his job. He, too, had left the Army on medical grounds and had been here on Isla Nublar since opening day. He explained to Natasha that it was nice to come to work each day and not feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulder. For death and disaster not to be apart of his daily routine... Steve told her that he had a social life for the first time in a long time, and the other staff members here had become his family. His story struck a lot of similarities with Natasha's own, and his enjoyment and relaxed approach to life now seemed exactly like what Phil was trying to force her into. 

She thanked him for talking to her, as Pepper moved to introduce her to someone else. 

The brunette that approached wore a red dress and her long hair down. She was introduced as Jessica Drew, in Pepper's words; 'Jurassic World's very own PR guru'. Tony liked to credit a lot of the parks success to Jess, who had come on board with the company about a year after the park had opened. The first year had been rough, with comparisons often made to the original park and the overall guests falling month after month. She echoed a lot of Steve's sentiments about finding a life here on the Island that she'd been unable to back home, about finding friends and family she hadn't had before... Jess promised to take Natasha for drinks one evening once she'd settled in before moving back over to the drinks table for a fresh coffee.

"And these fine gentlemen are Dr Reed Richards and Dr Hank McCoy... Part of our super science team that makes all this possible" Pepper introduced the pair as they spoke quietly together. They each smiled and offered a greeting to Natasha. "Ah, and Dr Jemma Simmons" Pepper added, as a young woman joined them. 

"Sorry I'm late. I was just talking to Bruce about- Oh" Jemma interrupted herself on realising Natasha was stood with them, "You're Natasha, right. It's so nice to meet you" she smiled, shaking her Natasha's hand happily. 

Pepper moved Natasha around the room with practiced ease, and Natasha assumed it wasn't the first time she'd orchestrated an event like this. 

She introduced her to a smartly dressed woman, Hope Van Dyne, who worked as part of the parks Education Team. Next was Ororo Munroe who presented the Mosasaurus show over at the lagoon and Kitty Pryde who provided private tour guides to visiting school groups. Peter Quill who worked on the Jungle Safari and then Sam Wilson who enthused about his job over at the Aviary.

Everyone was very friendly and extremely enthusiastic about their jobs. Not only did they seem to love their jobs though, but the lifestyle of living here on Isla Nublar... The socialising, the respect they were treated with by their employers, the teamwork they got to be a part of...

"And this is-" Pepper began, but Natasha interrupted with the answer;

"Clint Barton" 

He smiled in return, "I see you decided to stay?" 

"That hasn't been finalised yet" she replied, a grin forming on her lips.

"I'll leave you two to chat" Pepper excused herself, a knowing look on her face as she headed back over to listen to the conversation of the small crowd of gathered scientists.

"Stark must really want you here. I've never seen him organise a meet and greet like this before you've signed on the dotted line" Clint told Natasha, glancing about the room to see the different groups of gathered staff.

"I think Stark just doesn't like to be told no" Natasha replied, drawing a laugh out of Clint

"That's true too" he agreed, "but I was being honest last night; he is a great boss and this is a great place to work"

His blue gaze was fixed on her face, a gentle smile in place. "When do you have to decide?" Clint asked

"My return ferry is tonight..." she admitted, noting how she felt regretful telling him this

"That's a shame"

"And whys that?" Natasha replied, smiling a little in a hope to lighten the suddenly sullen mood

"I was looking forward to having you as a neighbour" he added

Natasha was about to respond when their conversation was interrupted by another arrival;

"Barton, stop flirting" a blonde woman joined them, clearly enjoying her gentle teasing of Clint. 

"Hey Carol" he greeted before introducing the two women.

Carol was also former military, but was currently working at Jurassic World as a pilot. Tony had two helicopters on the island, used to transport engineers to more remote locations on the island and on very rare occasions, to transport unwell guests back to the mainland for medical treatment for anything out of the skills of Isla Nublars medical team. 

The three chatted for a while before Natasha excused herself to seek out Pepper.

"Okay. I'm in..." Natasha said to Pepper, who beamed brightly. She'd pulled it off.

"On one condition" Natasha added, interrupting Pepper's silent celebration. "I want to talk with Tony Stark" she explained. Pepper nodded; it was clearly an easy request for her to   
grant.

"You know, most people try and negotiate their wage" Pepper laughed a little, leading Natasha away from the impromptu gathering in order to meet her new employer.


	3. III

"Hello Ms Romanoff" Tony greeted as she stepped through the door to his office. 

The office had an even more impressive view of the park than Pepper's did; the floor to ceiling window overlooked the open plains where there was currently a roaming pack of Brachiosaurus, which happened to be Natasha's favourite of all the animals in the park. 

"Why did you hire me?" she asked, suddenly aware of Pepper's absence beside her. 

"I read your record" Tony answered simply, offering Natasha a seat across from him as his assistant arrived with two fresh coffees for the pair. 

Natasha took a seat, pulling her curls back over her shoulder and wishing now she'd tied her hair back. "What about my record?" she asked, watching him closely for any sign of a lie with her firm, emerald gaze. 

"I admire what you did, Natasha. I really did read your record. Thoroughly. Orphaned at eight and homeless at 14. Failed to graduate from high school. Signed up as a police candidate at 17 and joined the police force the day of your 21st birthday; all while working several other jobs to pay your rent. You worked your way up from beat cop to hostage negotiator and interrogation specialist in record time before being headhunted into a position with the FBI" 

Natasha was silent for a second. She wasn't sure how he knew any of that but every part of it was true. 

"You know I was fired, right?" 

"Medically discharged" he corrected and she couldn't help but offer a small smile. Once again; he wasn't wrong. 

"Natasha, thanks to your hard work 19 corrupt cops are off the streets of New York"

"That mission cost me my job..." Natasha said, a little bitterly. And it wasn't all it had cost her. 

19 corrupt police officers accepting bribes to look the other way from drug deals, to remove evidence form crime scenes, to sully the names of good, honest, hard working police officers. They were all in jail now, but they still had their connections.

Five bullets, three surgeries spanning over twenty one hours, and eight months of physical rehabilitation. And she still wasn't deemed fit to return to work with the FBI. Local police forces wouldn't hire her for fear of backlash from their force; of cops worrying she was working another sting operation... Natasha had argued that if the forces cops were worried, then perhaps Internal Affairs should be brought in. But none of them had listened. 

It had been her Supervising Officer who'd contacted Tony Stark to ask him to look at her record. Phil Coulson knew of Tony's reputation, of his work ethic. Phil had promised he had exactly the right person for the job and once Tony had read her file, he'd agreed. It had been the same day when Tony had phoned her to offer her the job she hadn't been aware she'd even applied for... 

"Natasha. Jurassic Park was my Father's dream. He put his life and soul into that disaster and when it failed, it broke him. I grew up knowing I had to try again, and that I had to do it better"

She looked up at Tony, still not understanding why one of the richest men in the world handpicked the staff to work menial jobs for his theme park. Tony Stark had made his money over the years by investing his father's millions and making billions. Oil, Microsoft, Bitcoin, Starbucks, Facebook... You name it and Tony Stark had a share in it. He invested well and he worked hard. Natasha knew that hiring the right people had helped him keep his head afloat; Pepper, for example. But Natasha wasn't here to run the day to day operations for him like Pepper did, she was here to make sure no one stole anything from the gift shop... 

"I still don't understand why you want _me_ " 

"Pepper introduced you to Steve Rogers this morning I assume?" Tony asked, standing and moving to look out of the window over the park. 

"Yes..." Once again, a statement that didn't seem to make sense in the context of their conversation

"I assume he mentioned he was ex-military?"

"Yes, medically discharged..." if Tony told her he only hired her because of her medical discharge she might punch him

"In a word..." Tony commented with a small sigh, turning back to face her. 

"Steve won't mind me telling you, Captain Rogers was in Afghanistan when he lost his best friend; Sergeant Barnes. He blamed himself for a long time. Physically, Steve is fine, but mentally, it took him a long time and a lot of hard work to build himself up to where he is now" 

Tony paused for a moment, before asking; "And Jessica Drew? Pepper introduced her too?" 

"Your PR guru..."

"Yes" Tony smiled fondly, "Prior to that she was a journalist in San Francisco. Similarly to you, actually, she risked a lot to expose some pretty major corruption. Jess won a lot of journalist awards but it came with a cost. Death threats, stalkers. She moved three times before leaving the state, but even in New York the threats continued to come"   
Natasha frowned slightly starting to sense the theme

"Not everyone here has a tragic back story, Natasha. But sometimes people do good things, great things, and all they get in return is a heap load of crap" 

Her gaze moved away from the dinosaurs outside and settled back on his face, he offered her a small reassuring smile. 

"So, what do you say?.. Should we cancel your seat on that ferry?" he asked with a grin. 

Natasha spent the next thirty minutes signing documents, having her photo taken for her staff ID, registering with occupational health and receiving her new uniform. 

She thanked Tony as she left his office, pausing briefly at the door before she left;

"Mr Stark?" 

"Tony, please"

"Tony... What's Clint's tragic back story?" 

He smiled softly, dropping his gaze briefly to the floor before looking back up to Natasha; "I'll let him tell you that one himself"


	4. IV

Natasha was now officially an employee of Jurassic World. She sent a quick message to Phil, imagining his smug smile when he read it. He'd helped orchestrate this whole thing after all... He'd often known what Natasha needed, rather than what she _wanted_.   
Filling in this job application, pulling some strings in order to speak to Stark and convince him to read her file even after Pepper hadn't shortlisted her. Phil had been the one to persuade her to go to the Island rather than just reject the offer in the first place... 

She realised now that she'd spent the last eleven months in denial. Since the day she'd walked out of that hospital, during the hours and hours of physical therapy; Natasha had been working towards returning to work. Her whole life had been her career... From an unpaid police cadet to the top interrogation specialist and hostage negotiator in the FBI. And it was over. Suddenly and completely over. With the pull of a trigger, her life had changed forever. Irreparable damage... 'Lucky to be alive' they'd told her over and over... She hadn't felt so lucky. 

With mounting bills and unpaid rent, her pitiful injury in service payout didn't last long and Natasha had found herself abandoned by the service to which she'd dedicated her life.   
Phil had dragged her out of a spiral of self pity and alcohol, but it taken her this long to snap out of the denial. 

So here she was, the proud owner of a Jurassic World staff ID, an unflattering and ill-fitting security uniform and a whole new life to carve out for herself...  
Before Natasha left the Operations Centre, Pepper had handed her a VIP pass for the next few days, to 'explore and enjoy the park' before her induction began on Monday. The drive who'd been ferrying her around for the past two days, Happy, dropped her back off by the Discovery Centre for her to spend the day as she wished... 

The park wasn't too busy today; it being mid January, though unfortunately it was still hotter than Natasha would have liked... Not venturing far, she grabbed an iced coffee from Starkbucks and took a seat outside in the shade, watching and listening to the passing crowds. 

Generally the kids were excitable, hyper, amazed. The adults seemed to be in one of two groups; exasperated, tired and stressed parents. Attempting to keep their kids under control, stop them disappearing, arguing about spending money on unnecessary and expensive souvenirs and trying to referee debates about where to go next. The other group of adults appeared to be the childless; couples or groups of friends. They were calm, happy, taking the day at their own pace and even at this time, overflowing from the tables of Margaritaville a little further down the promenade of shops and restaurants. 

Natasha sat and watched as a young child threw himself on the floor, crying and screaming as his mother refused to buy him a balloon shaped like a T-Rex. She wondered briefly if she'd made the right decision in taking this job when the scene turned into a security issue when the mother decided to walk away, clearly hoping her son would be distracted from his tantrum and follow, but instead ran in the opposite direction. 

Someone appeared in the seat beside her, sliding another iced coffee over to replace her empty glass, "Missing kids is going to be large part of your job..." Clint told her, offering a small smile at her. 

She smiled back, glad to see him. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, accepting the fresh iced coffee and taking a drink. 

"Persuaded Pepper to give me one of these fancy blue bands" Clint held his hand in view, showing he was wearing a matching VIP pass to the one she'd been given.   
Natasha raised her eyebrow at him and he gave her another smile

"Just thought I could show you round... And maybe we could be friends" 

"Friends" Natasha nodded. It would nice to have a friend. "So, where do you suggest we go first?"


End file.
